


Venia.

by orphan_account



Series: Memoriae [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forgiveness, Hamilton reference, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Seamus Feels Guilty, Second Wizarding War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: venia - forgiveness.Forgiveness. Can you imagine such a thing in a time of war?or: seamus regrets being such a naive child.





	Venia.

Seamus has grown to regret his actions. 

When he declared his hatred of Harry, declared Harry a liar, he had been young and naive. He had been young and naive and he had grown to regret what he said.

With the Carrows in Hogwarts, it had transformed from a safe haven into a place of war and fear. Nobody was safe. He, himself, had been put under the torture curse several times. The war being thrust upon him had given him an insight into what Harry went through every year. He realised that Harry wasn't a liar.

Seamus only regretted not seeing it sooner.

They're in the common room at the minute, eyes wary and muscles shaking with tremors. An after-effect of the torture curse. Seamus wonders why it doesn't seem to have any effects other than that.

He's talking to Dean, careful to keep it to the most mundane of topics that he can think of, things like football or quidditch or the latest movies. Dean does his best to keep it like that - they make sure not to say _his_ name, knowing that it would get the Snatchers after them, and that can't happen.

Ginny creeps in, then, taking in everything around the room in as little time as possible before going to see them. 

"Harry's here, meet in the usual place," she whispers, and then is gone, going to the nearest cluster of students to pass it on to them. Seamus notices that Lavender has become more scared than usual. She does not care for appearances, only practicality, which is a change, a positive change but a strange one.

Dean pulls Seamus to his feet, and they go to the Room of Requirement. 

The room has gone from the usual library to a training room, filled with weapons and clutter. It is a change from the homely place it normally is when Neville is there. 

When he sees Harry, he becomes stiff and awkward. No matter how far away it may seem, no matter how irrelevant it is in the war, Seamus regrets what he did.

"Sorry, Harry." He blurts out. "I know it won't fix what I did wrong, but I'm sorry. I should've believed you. You'd never lied before then, so why would you've lied about his return?"

Harry nods. "I forgive you, Seamus. It wasn't your fault."

Seamus feels... lighter, all of a sudden. He feels free.

Maybe it's because Harry forgave him.

Forgiveness.

Can you imagine?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this whole thing bc i wanted to include a hamilton reference in one of my fics lmao


End file.
